Merciful
by Dark-Bulma7932
Summary: Raped by the man she thought loved her. Bulma goes home to find comfort and maybe more in someone she never thought possible. BV Read Me!
1. Rape!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

A/N: I hope that all of you that read this fic like it just as much as my friends like it!

!WARNING! Continent may be unsuitable for children and some queasy adults. This story contains Sex, Violence, and Cursing! HAVE FUN!

The Unknown Merciful One

CHAPTER 1

RAPE

"YAMCHA, NO! PLEASE!" Bulma cried as she was forcefully pushed back into her boyfriends apartment.

"Shut up! And give me what I want Bitch!" Yamcha screamed at Bulma as he violently unzipped her dress. A tear fell down Bulma's face as she tried to push Yamcha off her. "NO! YAMCHA PLEASE! PLEASE DONT DO THIS! PLEASE!" Bulma choked out in a sob.

"No! Yamcha please dont do it! Shut up you whore and give me what I want! I'm tired of Playing Mr. Goody-2-Shoes with your stupid ass!" Yamcha mocked her as he forced her onto the bed and pinned her down. Towering over her his 'fun' began.

After being violently raped Bulma tried to contain herself. Softly sobbing into her hands, naked. " Stop your crying you incompetent bitch! And dont even think you began to satisfy me." Yamcha chuckled then walked over to her and slapped her full across the face.

Blood slowly trickling down Bulma's delicate Ivory flesh as she tried to speak. "Let me go home." Bulma finally managed to say while trying to stand and cover her exposed body. She wiped the blood that was now accumulating at the corner of her lips, stunned at the fact he had hit her. The metallic taste of blood was strong in her mouth. He had never acted like this before why did he start now?

Yamcha quickly got dressed then walked over to Bulma "I'm sorry Bulma I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me and don't say anything about this to your friends. You wouldn't want your loving boyfriend to go to jail now would you?" He said with sarcasm and fake sorrow written across his face.

"Please!" Bulma choked out trying to keep her freshly built tears from spilling to her already tear stained face. "Yamcha let me go home. I swear I will tell no one!" With a fascinated smile; Yamcha grabbed her by the hair and stood her up "That's right I know you wont!" Yamcha said, Then spit in her face and hit her again. "Because if you do you wont live to see any thing past that!" Yamcha laughed evilly. He knew Bulma was weak and would be easy pray, But he also knew that her friends would do anything to protect her.

Glazed uneasy eyes looked up into Yamcha's lust filled ones. He was looking her up and down and he looked ready to pounce on her again. Her glazed uneasy eyes quickly clouded with fear and hate like a scared little child trapped between a rock and a hard place. Her innocents had be taken. "not much time before your stupid little friends call for you and when your aren't there they will start looking for you. So put your damn clothes on and get the fuck out of my house!...But", he said, then got a tight grip on her throat, "Remember not a word or I will kill you! Got it?" He screamed at her then threw her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs.

Bulma cowered holding her knees tightly to her chest. Heart broken and tears streaming. She slowly got up, looking around the room for her clothes. After blinking away pained tears she spotted her dress laying on the floor carelessly thrown there while Yamcha had his 'fun' with her.

She slowly advanced toward the dress lying on the floor, then stopped. Every part of her body produced pain, but it was mostly coming from between her legs, that stopped her in mid step. She put her hands on her thighs and started to cry uncontrollably. "God help me!" she said in a low whisper so that Yamcha, who was in the bathroom fixing his hair, would not hear her. She slowly limped her way to the dress and then slowly bent don to get it. She then slipped it on and tried to zip up the back but was in to much pain. Suddenly she felt to hands snake their way around her slim waste. Bulma knew who this was and was disgusted at the thought of what he had done to her.

It made her sick! Nassau consumed her. She felt the acid rise in her throat but swallowed it back down. She would try not to let him get the better of her now. Tears started to fall again and the now dried blood made the tears slightly red. She squezed her eyes shut.

She felt one of his hands move up and zip the back of her dress then turn her around to face him. She looked up into his eyes and the feeling of fear and hate consumed her heart. What love she had ever felt for this man was surely doused by his actions. He smiled then kissed her tears welled in her eyes again threatening to spill but she fought them. She didnt want him to win,to see her cry again because of him. When he would take most pride out of his work. She felt the acid rise and start to burn her throat again. She broke away from the unwanted kiss and ran into the bathroom. She threw up everything she had eaten that day, then sat there and started to sob into her hands quietly.

Yamcha, who was disgusted by this point, stood at the door and said, "You dare to disgust me with such treatment? After I helped you getrid of your littel problem. I have a good mind to kill you now!" Yamcha smiled evilly as a look of terror crossed Bulma's tear stained face.

She wiped her mouth and stood. "No I don't think I will though. You were a good fuck. I think I would enjoy you being there when my other whores aren't!" He laughed then walked out of the room. Bulma washed her face and hands then slowly made her way out of the bathroom.

"Yamcha, can I go home now." Bulma said as best she could, while trying to fight back tears. She was in shock and didn't know why he was doing this. Why would someone that loved her do this to her.

Yamcha saw the pained and puzzled look on her face. "You better not be debating weather or not you are going to tell someone!" Yamcha screamed at her knocking her to the floor with a swift blow to the stomach. Bulma fell and tears started to flow. No matter how hard she tried to keep them from falling, she just couldn't stop them. Bulma looked up to face her attacker. She knew he had a temper but he never took it out on her. He never hit her or made her have sex with him. He was always so nice.(Until now that is.)

He never really made her do anything. It wasn't until now that he showed any roughness towards her. Apparently she would feel the wounds he had inflicted more later then now. Sure it hurt bad but it would hurt even more when she got home and had to back to work. She would have to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Her flawless skin battered and bruised was not so flawless anymore. She sat up painfully and looked on in a trace like state. She was brought back to her senses by Yamcha picking her up by her hair. She dared to let one whimper of pain escape her lips.

That was one of the biggest mistakes she could have made. Yamcha smiled "Did that hurt 'dear'? Did it hurt more then being raped and cheated on by the man you thought loved you?" Yamcha laughed cruelly.

A/N: What will Bulma's response be to this? Find out next chap! (which should be up in like another day!)...If you have any questions about my fic feel free to ask! Your questions will be answered!...By the way PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Safety

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

A/N: Hope you people like this Chap.! PLEASE R/R!

!WARNING! Continent may be unsuitable for children and some queasy adults. This story contains Sex, Violence, and Cursing! HAVE FUN!

Merciful

CHAPTER 2

Finding a Friend

Bulma closed her eyes. She was saving herself for after marriage but now her dream of having a partner who was loving and loyal was shattered. It wasn't supposed to be like this! She had never sex with him before but he said he would wait until she was ready because he loved her.

How could one person she loved so much do this to her? "Why?" She asked choking back a sob. "Why did you do this to me?...I thought you loved me." She said slowly opening her eyes.

Yamcha taken back by the question was in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He never really thought about why. It was just something he always wanted to do. "Because," he stated sarcastically. "I wanted you and I always get what I want!" He said with venom laced into his voice. He was standing at the door looking into the pained watery eyes of Bulma. His ONLY girlfriend that thought he loved her. It was sad really.

"Did you actually think I loved you?" He said quite amused at the fact that when he said this Bulma's eyes went from fear and hate to hollow, an empty shell of nothing. He took pride in this and rubbed it in. "That's pathetic! I can't believe you thought I actually loved you!" He said in mild disgust and amusement.

"I used you! And I will always use you because you are but a good fuck and nothing more!" He laughed at the extreme mental pain Bulma was going through at that very moment! "Get out! O and by the way I'll be seeing you soon." He smiled grabbed Bulma by the hair kissed her and threw her out.

At this point Bulma was defiantly heart broken and wanted nothing more then to die! She limped to her car and grabbed her keys out of her peruse got in and broke down. She cried for a long time just sitting there until Yamcha opened the door, looked around the parking lot, hung up the phone, and started to walk toward the car angrily. Bulma didn't know Yamcha was there until she heard her car alarm go off. He had thrown the phone at it and it hit the hood. And because she had been sitting there so long it set its self.

She looked up and out the window, saw him coming and quickly locked the doors. Yamcha kicked the tire of her black convertible sports car. "UNLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR BULMA!" Yamcha screamed through gritted teeth.

Bulma shook her head no and looked into the anger filled eyes for Yamcha. "Its over Yamcha! I never want to see you again!" Bulma said with great pain and bravery.

"O-you think so? Do you think it will be that easy to be rid of me? You will always be mine and if you dont want me, and wont give me a good fuck like the other faithful whores. Then you will be of no use and your delicate flesh shall never cress any man's again! Unless you change your mind and want to be one of my faithful whores! YOU WILL BE NO ONES!" Yamcha screamed. Rage consumed him and he punched the car window. The window instantly started to shatter into a million little cracks. It was like a tiny little spider had made a network of spider webs inside the window.

At this Bulma turned on the motor and threw it into reverse, rolling over Yamcha's foot on the way out. Seeing him jump up and down in pain made Bulma feel happy. She took pride in making him feel pain. She gloated in her glory for about 2 Seconds then put it in drive and sped off into the night.

After about a mile or two she stopped the car on the side of the road feeling safe and far enough from Yamcha and started to cry. She put on the radio and stayed there listening to the music and crying for about 2 to 3 hours. That is until she realized what time it was. I have got to get home its 12:30 in the morning! Bulma thought to herself. She started to blink the tears out of her eyes and to quell the feelings that were inside of her. She stopped crying and decided that it was time to go.

She pulled out onto the road and sped off to her house knowing what await her there. A hungry and mad Saiya-jin. Vegeta the prince of all Saiya-jin's to be precise. She pulled up to the house surprised to see it still intact and no lights on. He's probably still in the gravity room training...THANK KAMI! I wont have to see him. Bulma thought tiredly.

She stepped out of her car and pressed the small button to lock and set the alarm. She looked up at the house and thoughts of her and Yamcha came flooding into her mind. Tears poisoned her eyes and polluted her cheeks. Staining her face and making her remember her previous encounter and was glad to be home! She slowly started to walk to the house. She typed in the code to unlock the door and sighed. She walked into the house and didn't turn on any lights because she was planning to go strait up to her room.

Suddenly she felt two hands snake their way around her. One around her waist and the other over her mouth so she couldn't scream. YAMCHA! O KAMI PLEASE NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! PLEASE DONT! Bulma thought in fear. "Do not scream!" Came the harsh voice of a man behind her. She was to scared to recognize the voice. She shook her head yes and the man slowly took his hand off of her mouth.

"Please! Yamcha! Please! Not again! Please I'll do whatever you want Just don't hurt me again!" Bulma choked out in a sob.

"What the fuck are you talking about woman? And never fucking insult me with the name of your weakling mate again or I will kill you!" Was the answer she received.

"Vegeta!" Was the only thing she could get out before she passed out in his arms.

A/N: How will Vegeta react to this? Will Bulma find comfort with him? And will Bulma tell Vegeta what happened? Find out next chap.! ...R/R! PLEASE! 


	3. Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

A/N: I hope that all of you that read this fic like it just as much as my friends like it!

!WARNING!

Continent may be unsuitable for children and some queasy adults. This story contains Sex,Violence,and Cursing!HAVE FUN!

Merciful:  
Chapter Three Help?

Vegeta was disgusted by the weakness she showed him. What happened now you stupid fucking woman... He thought. He picked her up and walked up the stairs and to her room. Half way up the stairs is when smelt it. Yamcha she reeked of him! He placed her on the bed and looked down at her fragile figure.

Bulma had a black eye and a busted lip. Vegeta sneered...That bastard will pay for doing this to her. Vegeta turned on a near by lamp and took a closer look. She was covered in bruises. Her slender wrists and arms had finger prints on them, and so did her thighs. She stirred in her sleep slightly. Her eyes squeezed shut and a single tear fell. Vegeta wiped her tear.

He then got up and went to the adjacent bathroom to get a wet face cloth to wipe away the dried blood. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room to the side of the bed and gently started to clean away the blood. Vegeta had always hated that weakling mate of hers. This was a low even for him. Vegeta would personally make him pay!

Vegeta sat there looking at the fragile form on the bed for a while. Then he got up took off his shirt and walked to the other side of the bed. 'Tonight I will sleep here just incase her condition worsens. After all I do need her to fix the damn GR. Fuck! That stupid woman! She just had to put herself in that situation!' He thought angerly.

Just as he was getting into bed a movement from the other side caught his attention. He loooked up to see that she had only turned over. She was now had her back to him. Vegeta sneered then got in next to her. Then he drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with images of the blue haired beauty, that lay asleep next to him.

Next Morning: 6:00 A.M.

Vegeta awoke to a small hand gripping tight to his side, and a light head on his shoulder. What he failed to realize is that he had his arm around it too. He was about to ki blast the pathetic creature that dare touch him in such a way. Then he heard her voice. "No...Yamcha...Don't...I'll do..." Bulma ranted in her troubled sleep. He looked down at her shivering figure and smirked.

'I could get used to this...' He thought then smacked himself mentally. What the fuck was she doing to him. He was not weak! So why was he acting so...so damn pathetic! He was brought out of his trance by her calling his name. "Vegeta...no...help...Vegeta" She said then squirmed away from him.

Vegeta had always had a calling to this woman. It had been this way since he had come to earth. She had helped him so much and still was! She had invented a pill that had stopped his transformation every full moon, She had invented a training facility fit for the prince of all Saiyajin's, She housed him, she fed him...and just feeding him is saying ALOT!

Vegeta looked at her then got up out of bed. His stomach was growling loudly. He was so hungry...'The damn woman needs to wake up and cook me breakfast.' He thought aggravatedly. He got up and went into her bathroom to take a shower. He turned the hot water on and let it get hot while he got undressed. He then turned on the cold water and stepped into the shower.

Bulma woke up groggyly. As she opened her eyes images and memorys of the following night came flooding back into her mind. She started to cry. She looked around the room, She was so cold. 'I can't beleive Yamcha did this to me! Why? What did I do...He...He said he loved me!' She thought bitterly. She choked back a sob and slowly sat up.

She was in so much pain. All she wanted to do was crawl in a whole and die! She held her lower stomach and stood. She looked at her night stand and starred at a picture of her and Yamcha. She picked it up and walked over to the window, opened it and threw the picture out. It hit the wet ground and shattered.

'I hate him so much...What did I do?...I can get through this I'm a strong person...I think. I have to tell Chi Chi...wait but he said. I don't know what to do! The only thing I can do now is try to rid myself of my filth. I'm going to take a hot bath.' She thought sadly then walked into the bathroom. Bulma was so upset That she didn't even notice the sound of running water.

When Bulma walked into the bathroom she looked into the mirror. She gasped in horror as she looked at her battered face. For the first time she was looking clearly at what he had done to her. The distinct finger prints, the busted painful lip, and the black and purple circle around her eye. She touched her face lightly. She winced in pain. She took off her clothes and grabed her rose sented bubble bath. She turned on the water and poured a nice amount of it in. The bath tub filled up quickly and she turned on the jets. She slowly got into the bath tub and started to sob. The fact that she was being watched was totally unknown to her.

Vegeta was in meditation and never heard Bulma walk into the bathroom. The smell of roses brought him out of it. He looked around to the bath tub. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and wraping it around him. He then walked over to the bathtub and put his hand on Bulma's quivering shoulder.

Bulma jumped and screamed then looked up. "Vegeta! What the fuck!" She grabed her towel and put it over herself. 'Well that was stupid. Now my damn towel is soaked!' She thought. "Its ok woman...Now go and fix me my breakfast!" Vegeta said then smirked.

Sorry to leave it here but...well I have 2! I'm really sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up, but where I live got hit by 2 hurricanes in 1 month! Katrina and Rita...Damn bitch's...We were out of power for over a week when Katrina hit and about 2 days when Rita hit. Well do any of you know how it feels not to be able to drink your water? The only water you could drink was bottled water and if you wanted to drink tap you had to boil it first! Witch ALOT of people couldn't... We had to eat MRE's...They dont really taste that bad you just get tired of them after a while! Well I'm not really sure you people ever care about this any way...So I'll shut up now...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! 

A/N: Look I know I haven't updated in a while but here we go...

Just who the hell did he think he was! She could barely move and he wanted her to fix him breakfast!...She whiped the tears from her eyes and looked up into vegetas. He was so arrogant sometimes! But last night...He had been so kind, She could remember...little things. It was all fuzzy, but she could remember the look in his eyes, and the gental way he handled her. As she faded in and out consciousness... "Look Vegeta I just can't...I'm hurting to badly...I wish I could tell you why...But if I did...Never mind I'll call and order something for you..."

Bulma tried to get out of the tub and doubled over in pain. She sobbed, tears running down her face. That fucking ass-hole! Yamcha would pay for doing this to her...Her flawless boady...tattered and torn...black and blue...She had to have some sort of revenge!...And she would weather she did it or someone else...she would make him suffer!

Vegeta grunted in disgust. He hated weakness...But for some strange reason he felt drawn to her...as though she needed him. He picked her up and brought her back into the room. He put her on the bed softly and she grabed the covers to hide her naked body. He was being so nice...So unlike him.

"Look woman...I know something happened." Vegeta said as he sat down on the side of the bed next to her. Bulmas looked into his eyes. How could he know!?! Had she said something? ...No...But her face would say it all...and the bruises...She would simply tell him she got in to a fight with some street whore.

"I'm not sure what your talking about Vegeta." She said nervously. Vegeta put his hands down on both sides of her traping her between him and the bed, his body pressed aginst hers. Bulma quivered, she could feel the heat from his body. She looked into his eyes, those beautiful onxy eyes. There was no way out of telling him the truth...and the look in his eyes said it all.

"Look don't play fucking stupid! I know for a fact that something happened! You reek of that weakling! And just look at your fucking body...look at what he did to you! Woman there is no point in lieing!" Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta please!Yamcha...he raped me..." Bulma closed her eyes and turned her head as she said this. She didn't want him to think less of her... At that moment she felt his hand on her cheek. She slowly looked back at him. Vegeta looked into her eyes. He was pissed!

"Vegeta please don't think less of me...I tried to stop him but..." Tears built up in her eyes. "I couldn't he was too strong...He said he would kill me Vegeta, if I told any one, I'm so scared!" Bulma closed her eyes again.

Vegeta tensed he was going to kill that dick! "Woman don't be stupid I would never think less of you because of that! That fucking bastard will pay for doing this to you!" He pushed some hair out of her face and stood. "Get dressed...I will be back soon." Vegeta said then went to the balcony.

"Vegeta wait! What are you going to do?!?!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta looked back at her and said nothing. He blasted off into the air and flew tward Yamchas apartment. When he landed he could hear a fait moaning coming from Yamchas apartment. Vegeta kicked in the door and a girl screamed. "Vegeta just who the fuck do you think you are coming my home like this!" Yamcha screamed as he grabed his boxers and a pair of shots and put them on.

Vegeta looked at the girl...God was she ugly! She was way to skinny...she had a pointy face and short (Really short) yellow hair... and you could tell it was dyed..Her roots were showing! "You! Get out!" He screamed at the girl.

The girl quicky got up, wraped in Yamchas bed sheet, gathered her things and went to the door. As she walked out she looked back at Yamcha and said "Call me!" Took one last look at Vegeta then ran out. Vegeta rolled his eyes, Stupid slut! She didn't know what she was getting into. "What the fuck vegeta! I was almost there!" Yamcha yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! Like I care if you were almost 'there'. It's not like you last that long anyway, you stupid bastard!" Vegeta shot back in rage. "You are going to pay for what you did!" He was so going to beat the shit out of him.

As he advanced tward him, Yamcha backed away...What the hell was he talking about. Then it clicked! That little bitch! She told him...Yamcha looked at vegeta "I assure you what happened to Bulma, Wasn't any thing she didn't want! She screamed my name over and over again! She got what she had coming!" Yamcha said evilly then laughed.

Vegeta had heard enough of his bullshit! He stormed up to Yamcha and punched in the face. Yamcha fell to the floor holding his right eye. He had no time to defend himself as Vegeta pounced on him.

"You weakling bastard! She screamed your name because she wanted you to stop! Fucking ass-hole! And because she 'got what she had coming' you will get yours!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth as he kicked,punched and ki blasted Yamchas nearly lifeless body around the room.

Vegeta stopped and looked down at Yamchas battered body. He laughed...He was proud of his work! Blood there was so much blood! His hands... his face covered in it. He smirked, Then leaned down and wispered harshly into Yamchas ear "You will leave Bulma alone, never look or talk to her again! Is that clear?!?"

"Yes" Yamcha managed to say before passing out from the pain. He had missing teeth,7 broken fingers, a broken arm, a broken leg, a few broken ribs, two black eyes, and scorched flesh here and there.

Vegeta smirked got up and left. He had to get back to Bulma..she would be missing him. After all he had been gone for about 3 hours.

A/N: Ok people I think thats enough for now...I dont even know if people are still reading this...LoL after all my last story still has no reviews...and it had 92 hits the last time I checked!...Well we will see If I keep up with this story or any of my others...It all depends on my reviews...If there are any spelling errors let me know please...I have to do all of the work myself and sometimes I miss something.


End file.
